


Surprise!!!

by KitKatLew



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Then Happy Feels, sad feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatLew/pseuds/KitKatLew
Summary: Keith’s birthday turns out to be so much better than expected.
Relationships: Adam & Keith (Voltron), Adam & Shiro (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Surprise!!!

It was Keith’s fifteenth birthday. Although to him it didn’t really matter because Shiro wasn’t there. Shiro always made a big deal about birthdays. While Adam tried he just wasn’t the same as Shiro when it came to celebrations. 

Just thinking about Shiro’s absence made Keith wish this day would just come to an end. He wanted Shiro back.

Just then Adam barged in the room singing happy birthday. Keith rolled over muffling his groan against the pillow. 

“Hey,” Adam said putting a hand on Keith’s shoulder, “I know I’m not him but I do have a fun day planned.” Keith ignored him. “How about some waffles for breakfast?” Adam said kindly.

“You don’t like waffles.” Keith stated matter of factly. It was an ongoing debate in the house over what was better. Shiro and Keith sided with waffles, while Adam sided with pancakes.

“While I do think pancakes are better it’s your birthday and you like waffles. So get dressed and come eat when you’re ready.” With that Adam left the room. 

While Adam did have a fun day planned he worried that Keith wouldn’t enjoy it due to Shiro’s absence. He missed him too but he had to keep a straight face for Keith. 

The two had an amazing day. Adam had planned laser tag and go carts. Two of Keith’s favorite activities. Along with going to Keith and Shiro’s favorite restaurant. 

The two arrived home and noticed something taped to the front door. It was a note. 

‘This is a scavenger hunt for two very special people. I’ll leave myself anonymous until the end to ensure surprise. To find the first clue go to the house of a family of four geniuses and hope that the next clue is in actual English. Not what super smart people try to pass off as English.’

Keith was confused to say the least. Adam hadn’t planned this but he had the slightest idea who had. However he didn’t have any proof other than the joke about the Holts not speaking English. He didn’t want to get Keith’s hopes up, so he kept his suspicions to himself. 

“What is this?” Keith asked Adam.

“I don’t know. I didn’t plan this. However I think we should do what it says.” Keith nodded and the two headed back to the car. 

They arrived at the Holts and they were given another clue that took them to the Galaxy Garrison. Iverson who wasn’t the biggest fan of Keith still participated. Proving Adam’s hunch even more. 

Iverson’s clue led them back home which both found strange. Adam opened the door and the house was just as they left it. Keith noticed and pushed to move ahead deeper into the house.

Before he could register Keith was pulled into a crushing hug. 

“I missed you kiddo.” Shiro said softly. “Happy Birthday.” 

“I..I..how are you here?” Keith still couldn’t believe it. “I..I...missed you so much.” Keith was sobbing at this point.” Adam can you believe it!?” Keith yelled. 

“Takashi!” He said loudly walking over to hug Shiro. “What the hell is worng with you!?” He yelled.

“Well I guess I’ve got a thing for dramatics.” Shiro paused and pulled something out of his pocket. “Speaking of which.” He got down on his knee. 

“Yes.” Adam said before Shiro could even open the small box. 

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.” Shiro gawked.

“Does it matter?” 

“But I had a whole speech.” Shiro wined.

“Don’t care.”

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at endings but it’s sweet so there
> 
> Also though waffles or pancakes let me know in the comments


End file.
